Robert Clotworthy
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = |yearsactive = 1973-present }} Robert Bruce Clotworthy is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as General Jim Raynor in the hit Blizzard science-fiction video game series Starcraft. Biography Clotworthy was born on October 24, 1955, in Los Angeles, California. While Clotworthy was raised in Los Angeles, he attended William Howard Taft Charter High School and frequently accompanied his father in multiple recording sessions, where he got inspired to take up acting by actors like Mel Blanc and June Foray. Clotworthy got his first on-screen role in 1973, when he had an uncredited appearance as a teenager eating a hamburger in the action-comedy series Emergency!. Clotworthy got his first voice-over role in 1991, when he provided the voice for the submarine in the war comedy film Going Under. Since then, Clotworthy has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus, Batman: The Telltale Series, Batman: The Enemy Within, We Bear Bears, Better Call Saul, American Sniper, Hitman: Absolution, Grand Theft Auto V, The Mentalist, The Green Hornet, The Emperor's New Groove, Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Clotworthy portrayed Don Norvell, the father of rape victim Shelly Norvell, in the Season Two episode "Aftermath". Filmography *The Curse of Oak Island - 47 episodes (2014-2017) - Narrator (voice) *Batman: The Enemy Within (2017) - Jack Ryder/Agent Mario Hernandez/Mourner/Newscaster 1 (voice) *We Bare Bears (2017) - Warren (voice) *Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus (2017) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - The Black Knight (English version, voice) *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Higgabottom (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Various Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Captain George Stacy (voice) *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Jack Ryder/Commissioner Peter Grogan/Enforcer 4 (voice) *Captain America: Civil War (2016) - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) *Better Call Saul - 2 episodes (2016) - Spokesperson - Davis & Main TV Commercial (voice) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Jim Raynor (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - The Shroud/Additional Voices (voice) *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Raynor (voice) *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *The Big Bang Theory - 5 episodes (2008-2015) - Headmaster Edwards/Dave Roeger/Astronaut/Train Conductor/Announcer (voice) *Switched at Birth (2015) - Professor Epstein *Beautiful & Twisted (2015) - Senior Bank Manager *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - The Shroud (voice) *American Sniper (2014) - VA Doctor *Falling Skies - 3 episodes (2014) - The Monk (voice) *Paradise (2014) - Man (voice) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - Fury Car (voice) *The LEGO Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *China, IL - 2 episodes (2013) - Carabas/Kevin Costner (voice) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population (voice) *Broken Quest (2013) - Adventure Master *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Vulture (voice, uncredited) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - The Shroud (voice) *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Jim Raynor (voice) *Two and a Half Men - 11 episodes (2006-2012) - TV Announcer/Pilot (voice) *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Paranormal Activity 4 (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Diagnosis: Dead or Alive (2012) - Kurt (voice) *The Mentalist - 2 episodes (2011-2012) - Rudolph Pulaski *Chronicle (2012) - Newscaster *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Senator Evran/Supreme Chancellor Janarus (voice) *From Up on Poppy Hill (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea (2011) - Castanic/Human/Elf (voice) *Eagleheart (2011) - Stan *The Defenders (2011) - Bennett Perkins *Big Love (2011) - Elder Mccrackle *The Green Hornet (2011) - Politician *Medium - 3 episodes (2005-2010) - News Reporter/Ripley's Believe It or Not Announcer/Bradley Campaign Ad Announcer (voice, uncredited) *My Soul to Take (2010) - News Anchor (voice) *All My Children (2010) - Minister *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Leon/Thug (voice) *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - General Jim Raynor (voice) *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Albatross (voice) *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Inness/Additional Voices (voice) *Sonny with a Chance (2010) - Doctor Spector *Buried (2010) - CRT Spokesman (voice) *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Mr. Fantastic (voice) *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Batman (2008) - Warden (voice) *Days of Our Lives - 3 episodes (2007-2008) - Dean Randall Lochlan *Judy's Got a Gun (2007) - Roger Yeager *Bone Eater (2007) - Jimmy Winger *Boston Legal (2007) - Zachary West *Rendition (2007) - Reception Guest *The Darkness (2007) - Frances Fox/Leslie Hound/Daniel Fears (voice) *Lair (2007) - Loden (voice) *Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *The Riches (2007) - Clay Wilkes *The Young and the Restless - 43 episodes (1995-2006) - Judge Russell Jennings/Greg Hillman *Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) - Primary Officer (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Aftermath" (2006) TV episode - Don Norvell *Pulse (2006) - Calvin *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Doctor Robert Langdon (voice) *That '70s Show (2006) - Customer *Inside (2006) - Doctor Nance *Patlabor 2: The Movie (2006) - Yukihito Tsuge (English version, voice) *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (2005) - Marshall Law (voice, uncredited) *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) - Primary Officer #1 (voice) *Hercules - 2 episodes (2005) - Narrator *Crash Landing (2005) - Jimmy Watkins *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly (2005) - Fatty/USAF Pilot (voice) *Advent Rising (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices (voice) *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *NYPD Blue (2004) - Roger *EverQuest II (2004) - Generic Male Erudite Merchant/Generic Male Dark Elf Merchant/Generic Male High Elf Merchant/Generic Male Half Elf Merchant (voice) *Tekken 5 (2004) - Marshall Law - Dialogue Segments (voice, uncredited) *Shark Tale (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Phil of the Future (2004) - Doctor Gennaro *The Practice - 2 episodes (1999-2003) - Judge Tyler Flynn/Medical Expert *Miracles (2003) - Steve Jones *Boston Public (2003) - Radio Host *The Cat Returns (2002) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Gale Force (2002) - Bill Cassidy *One Hour Photo (2002) - Eye Surgeon *Raptor (2001) - Doctor *Mahô shôjo neko Taruto (2001) - Rakugan (English version, voice) *Ablaze (2001) - Dispatcher Harris *The West Wing (2001) - Tom *The Accidental Spy (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Rob Clotworthy) *The Drew Carey Show (2000) - INS Inspector *JAG (2000) - Jim Wythrip *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Deep End of the Ocean (1999) - Reporter *StarCraft: Brood War (1998) - Jim Raynor (voice) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Pilot (voice, credited as Rob Clotworthy) *Mulan (1998) - Hun (voice) *StarCraft (1998) - Jim Raynor (voice) *Get to the Heart: The Barbara Mandrell Story (1997) - Doctor Newton Louvern *Melrose Place (1996) - Auctioneer *Vampirella (1996) - Professor Steinman *Crime of the Century (1996) - Reporter *Murphy Brown - 2 episodes (1991-1996) - Dole Operative/Allen *Phoenix (1995) - Man #1 *Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 Women (1994) - Voice *Boy Meets World (1994) - T.V. Voice (voice) *Hold Please (1993) - Richard Grail *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Billy (voice, credited as Rob Clotworthy) *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1993) - Doctor Bob Whitman *Love Field (1992) - Announcer (voice, credited as Rob Clotworthy) *Herman's Head (1992) - Frank *Tequila and Bonetti (1992) - Lloyd *Angel of Fury (1992) - Unknown Character (voice) *For the Boys (1991) - Navy Commander, Japan *And You Thought Your Parents Were Weird (1991) - Mike Abbott *True Colors - 2 episodes (1991) - Danforth *V.I. Warshawski (1991) - Philip Pugh *Switch (1991) - Bailiff *Going Under (1990) - Submarine (voice) *Who's the Boss? (1990) - Greg *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) - Olsen *Matlock (1990) - Prosecutor in Los Angeles *Mancuso, FBI (1989) - Unknown Character *Hunter - 4 episodes (1989) - Forensic Technician Kevin *Brothers in Arms (1988) - 2nd Hunter *1st & Ten: The Championship (1988) - Marshall *Dennis the Menace (1987) - Tom *He's My Girl (1987) - Jeffrey *Who's That Girl (1987) - Lawyer *Falcon Crest - 2 episodes (1986-1987) - Mark *The Check Is in the Mail... (1986) - Moonie *The Colbys (1986) - Attorney (uncredited) *George Burns Comedy Week (1985) - Actor *Doin' Time (1985) - Attorney *Remington Steele (1985) - Paul Stuban *The New Leave It to Beaver (1985) - Mr. Newhouse *Sweet Revenge (1984) - Cashier (uncredited) *Shattered Vows (1984) - Mark *Three's Company - 2 episodes (1984) - Tony Williams *Fatal Vision - 2 episodes (1984) - MP Sergeant *Whiz Kids (1983) - Arbus *Ghost Dancing (1983) - Water Deliveryman *The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (1983) - Unknown Character *Star of the Family (1982) - Bigelow *Dynasty (1981) - Ty Meredith *Death of a Centerfold: The Dorothy Stratten Story (1981) - Floyd *Stone (1980) - The Runner *Billy (1979) - Gary *M*A*S*H (1978) - Private Welch *The Rockford Files (1978) - Tommy *Police Story (1977) - Corvette Driver (credited as Rob Clothworthy) *Black Sheep Squadron (1976) - Lieutenant Wyatt (credited as Rob Clotworthy) *The Cheerleaders (1976) - BJ's Boyfriend *ABC Afterschool Specials (1975) - Clete *Police Woman (1974) - The Gas Jockey (credited as Rob Clotworthy) *Columbo (1974) - Jonathan "Boodle Boy" Miller *The Waltons (1974) - Tyler Crofut (credited as Rob Clotworthy) *Emergency! (1973) - Hamburger Eating Teen (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors